Systems have been known that identify, track, manage, and search for objects using identification numbers printed on the objects such as forms and products. In an example of such systems, the identification number printed on the object is automatically recognized using imaging processing and optical character recognition processing.
In such a system, processing is often performed to correct false recognition using some kind of method when character recognition processing is performed. As typical processing to correct false recognition, the correction processing is known, such as word post-processing, n-gram post-processing, and correction processing using algebraic error correction codes such as Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH) codes, for example.
When an identification number on the object is recognized, the word post-processing and the n-gram post-processing cannot be used as the correction processing. In the correction processing using algebraic error correction codes, character kinds capable of being used in the correction processing are limited. The word post-processing, the n-gram post-processing, and the correction processing using algebraic error correction codes cannot reflect inherent tendency in false recognition in the optical character recognition processing, for example, in the correction processing.